Update:Changes to PvP and Bounty Worlds, and gravestones
Datum: 16 juni 2009 Drop veranderingen Deze week hebben we de meeste drops van minigames en monsters met een hoog level uit de PvP-werelden en Bounty Worlds verwijderd. Toen we het forum lazen, zagen we dat veel mensen het een slechte zet vonden om voorwerpen als dragon fire shields, dragon full helms, voorwerpen van slayer (zoals Abyssal whips) en barrowsuitrusting te droppen. Zij vonden dat deze drops niet alleen de oorspronkelijke bron ervan minder spannend maakten, maar ook de snelheid waarmee deze voorwerpen in het spel kwamen, beïnvloedden, wat een negatief effect had op de economie. Dat vonden wij ook. Daarom hebben we de volgende veranderingen doorgevoerd: * We hebben veel voorwerpen uit de PvP-droptabellen vervangen door gangbaardere voorwerpen.We hebben "loot drops" toegevoegd, wat voorwerpen zijn die veel waard zijn. Deze voorwerpen kun je aan Mandrith in Edgeville of zijn broeder Nastroth in Lumbridge (alleen in PvP-werelden) verkopen. * Vanwege commentaar op het forum hebben we vergiftigde voorwerpen verwijderd We hebben geprobeerd om de gemiddelde waarde van PvP-drops niet te veranderen. Ze horen hetzelfde te zijn als vroeger. Het is ook mogelijk dat de voorwerpen die we van de droptabellen hebben verwijderd, door de tegenstander worden gedragen. De kans dat je deze voorwerpen van je tegenstander krijgt, is nog steeds hetzelfde als vroeger. Oude monsters hebben een nieuw huis gevonden in de oude krater van Bounty Hunter We merkten op dat er van een aantal bestaande monsters in het spel te weinig monsters waren, vooral uit gebieden met enthousiaste slayers. We hebben via het forum een lijst van deze monsters opgesteld en een mengeling van deze monsters aan de krater van Bounty Hunter toegevoegd. Deze zal nu hellhounds, lesser demons, greater demons en een aantal soorten skeletten bevatten. Teleports en hendels Alle teleporteerspreuken leiden je nu in Bounty Worlds naar Edgeville. Er is ook een nieuwe hendel naar de diepe wildernis in de ruïne ten zuiden van de bank in Edgeville toegevoegd. Veranderingen aan grafstenen Als je nu in een speciaal gebied dood gaat (wat we een gegeven plaats noemen) krijg je nu een grafsteen, die bij de niet-gegeven plaats die het dichtstbij de plaats waar je dood ging, zal verschijnen. Als je bijvoorbeeld dood ging terwijl je tegen Bork in de Chaos Tunnels vocht, zal je grafsteen buiten de portal naar de grot van Bork verschijnen, waardoor je een kans hebt om terug te gaan en je voorwerpen op kunt halen. De grafsteen zal op de wereldkaart verschijnen. Er is ook een tellertje toegevoegd die aangeeft hoe lang je nog hebt voordat je grafsteen verdwijnt. Uitloggen zorgt er niet voor dat je grafsteen verdwijnt, maar de teller zal doortellen als je niet ingelogd bent. Alle grafstenen zullen nu ook een minuut langer blijven staan dan vroeger. Tot slot hebben we een schermpje met het potentiaal dat je verdient, toegevoegd aan PvP en Bounty Worlds. Voor meer informatie over deze update kun je de het onderwerp in Recent Updates op het forum van RuneScape lezen. Mod Mark Hoofdontwerper van RuneScape Overig nieuws... De special attack van de abyssal whip verlaagt nu 25% van de renenergie van je tegenstander in plaats van 10%. Er is een activiteitenbalk aan de Fishing Trawler toegevoegd, die vergelijkbaar is met diegene onlangs in Soul Wars is gekomen. De nieuwe zeewiernetten zullen nu minder snel breken. We hebben een fout in Fist of Guthix opgelost, zodat je renenergie nu met de gebruikelijke snelheid hersteld wordt wanneer je in het midden staat. De summoning scrolls zijn nu toegevoegd aan het systeem dat advies voor de aankoop geeft, zodat je weet wat je nodig hebt om de wezens op te roepen.